Various digital video compression technologies have been developed and standardized to enable efficient digital video communication, distribution, and consumption. These video compression technologies hope to improve coding efficiency.
Correlation between corresponding regions of video signals in multiple layers and inter-layer processing techniques, such as up-sampling filter design for spatial scalability, may make it possible to infer a slice in an enhancement layer picture from a corresponding region in a base layer picture.